ABC's of Maka and Kid
by PickleSuprise
Summary: Kidd and Maka have loved each other from afar. In these short One-shots they finally express themselves to the other. kidxmaka
1. Asymmetrical

**ABC'S OF KID AND MAKA**

_**Author's note: Hey guys, my name's alex and I'm new here and this is my first fanfic! :D I would love it if you could post reviews and comments on any ideas for the letters! LOVE YA'LL 3**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**ASYMMETRICAL**

The long awaited DMWA prom was coming up and everybody in school was practically dying to see what Shinigami-sama had come up with this year. Of course Maka,Soul,Tsubaki,Black Star,Kidd,Liz,and Patty were pumped too. At the time practically the whole school except Maka knew Kidd had a huge crush on her. During class he would stare at her with his golden eyes, drifting back to her dreamily. Finally an oppurtunity arose for him to show her how he felt.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kidd screamed in agony.

"It's. off. by. a. whole. centimeter!" He yelled again.

He hurriedly attempted to fix his suit as it wasn't to his "liking". Patty and Liz had already gotten ready for the dance and headed out to help with preperations, leaving kid and his OCD to have a panic attack. But then he thought of Maka. With her emerald eyes and slim, petite body close to him. As they danced their bodies close together barley leaving enough room to move. His heart beating so fast, and loud he feared maka might hear it.

She would slip her arms around him hugging him tightly as she closed the gap in between them and crushed their lips together. It was soft and passionate yet strong and unwilling. Thats when he woke up to find his phone vibrating rather annoyingly.

"What could possibly be more important then that?" He chuckled to himself lightly.

He read the text, It was from Liz.

_Kidd, where are u? the dance is starting soon and everyone's looking for you u don't want to be late do you?_

Kidd screamed one last time before rushing in the limo. As he arrived at the school it was bustling with life as old friends gathered together in a crowd of excitement. But only one person mattered to him at that moment.

"Maka" He thought.

He shook off the thought knowing he would see her soon. And he needed to get the blush of his face or else he really would've started looking like a tomato.

He stepped out of the limo only to find the love of his life waiting for him with a bright smile plastered on her face.

"Hi Kidd!" She said excitedly. "How do I look?".

Maka was wearing a long strapless silky black dress that stopped at the ground and clung to her petite figure her hair let down with a single black rose tothe left side of her head. She was breathtaking. More than beautiful, more than an angel, so perfect.

Kidd let out a long breath and looked up at Maka. "No turning back now" he thought.

He hesitated then finally answered.

"Perfectly Asymmetrical" He whispered then leaned in as **_he_** closed the gap between their lips

* * *

><p><strong>LOL what'd you guys think for A? I really want your feedback. I love kidxmaka but also Kidxsoul so i might write a couple stories about them later 3~<strong>

**Thank you for reading this!**


	2. Black Star's Trick

**BLACK STAR'S TRICK**

**Hey guys, new letter new chapter ha. This one was actually an idea of DemiNintendoSun so they pretty much came up with it. The base of it anyway so i want to thank them! hope you enjoy it plz review/comment thanx! love ya'll**

* * *

><p>The bell rang awhile ago and everybody was in the classroom except for Stein of course who thought nothing of punctuality. Not like anybody really cared though, all that meant was more time to talk with their friends, and ponder what the daily dissection might be? And the excitement almost got the best of the class when Stein came rolling in with a box.<p>

"Oh god..." Maka mumbled to Soul.

"Dissecting things is so un-cool" he huffed back at Maka.

Stein lifted a rooster out of the box and slammed it on the table as he got out his "instruments" which he so fondly spoke of when dissecting the horrid thing. Everyone in the class was disgusted as he cut into the head of the rooster. Some eve leaving the room to go throw up. As usual Maka, Soul, Kidd, and Black Star didn't give a damn and went on doing their own things. While Kidd and Maka drifted to sleep, Soul quietly daydreamed about Maka, and Black Star was looking for something mischievous.

He looked at Maka and Kidd who were sitting by each other both asleep and having one hand hanging off the desk, then he saw the glue.

"Ha-Ha" Black Star thought to himself.

He took the glue and covered Makas hand with a thin layer of it and clasped it together with Kidds hand. At the end of the lesson both sleeping meisters were awakened by Black Star on the ground laughing until tears came out of his eyes. It was then they had fully awoken and noticed their hands were stuck.

"what the...Kidd let go of my hand!" Maka yelled.

"I can't! It's stuck!" He screamed.

They pulled, and pulled but the hands wouldn't budge. Maka chopped Black Star so many times it made him more retarted then he already was. Kidd on the other hand kept his cool knowing that they would soon be pried apart. But he kind of liked the feeling, holding a girls hand. And Maka at that.

No! What was he thinking? Maka was his best friend! Nothing else...right?

"C'mon Kidd, let's go see the nurse about this." Maka said.

Kidd nodded his head and followed quickly behind. Maka was so pissed at Black Star he thought if he stopped for even a second he would have his arm ripped off. They made their way to the nurses office and Maka explained everything to her. She told them they would have to wait at least an hour before the glue would finally wear off. But until then,they would have to deal with it.

So Maka and Kidd went around the school holding hands as rumors started spreading like wildfire.

"Are they dating now?" One asked.

"No way Kidd would never go for a flat chested girl like her!" Another replied.

Maka ignored them all,hoping the day would go by quickly. They were excused from class because of their "problem". Having nowhere to really go they sat under a large cherry tree that was in full bloom.

"It's so beautiful!" Maka exclaimed.

"Not as beautiful as you" Kidd suddenly said.

He regretted this and he took his hand and smacked it over his mouth. He didn't mean to say it, it just came to mind when he saw her looking so beautifully in the sun as she admired the cherry tree. Maka with her mouth wide open stared at Kidd, her eyes peircing through him like daggers. But then, she smiled. A sweet smile with rosy cheeks that stretched ear to ear.

She placed her head quietly on Kidds chest and relaxed her muscles. He took his free hand and placed it on her head stroking her hair softly. She smelled like sweet strawberries. Then Maka looked at Kidd. Kidd looked at Maka with a fire in his eyes and in her hers a sweet, innocent curiousity. They leaned in kissing for a long time until both released gasping for air. They kissed again for several minutes not noticing the glue had already let up.

"Hey, Kidd you can let go of my hand now." Maka realized finally.

He looked deep into her eyes and pulled her in for another kiss as they ended he replied.

"I don't want to." He said slyly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey what'd you guys think? Once again thanx alots to DemiNintendoSun for coming up with the idea. Any ideas for C? Love the feedback. Nothin to do right now so updates will come pretty easy :) thanx LOVE YA'LL!<strong>


	3. Catastrophy

**CATASTROPHY**

**Hey guys this is the third chapter for my alphabetical series. yay! This one was actually an idea of Rui Kagamine who gave me a very good idea and I think the story went pretty well. So tell me what you think kay'? LOVE YA'LL**

* * *

><p>Maka, Soul, Kidd, Liz, and Patty were all sitting in the Living room of Kidd's huge and perfectly symmetrical mansion. And of course they couldn't leave her to scratch up all the furniture, so Soul and Maka brought Blair as well. They all sat for awhile and talked about upcoming missions, or school.<p>

"I'm gonna go make something in the kitchen for all of us" Blair winked at the group "Can you come help me Maka?".

"Sure" Maka replied and followed Blair into the kitchen.

Followed by rustling, grunting, and a door being locked. Blair came back out with some orange slices and tea.

"Where'd Maka go?" Soul asked.

Kidd didn't want to show it but he was probably the most concerned of where Maka went to. Then a loud scream escaped from the kitchen.

Everyone rushed to find the screaming coming from inside a broom closet. Kidd with alll his might broke open the door to find Maka on the floor tied up and gagged. Kidd stepped in and started to untie Maka.

Blair then slammed the door shut and sealed it with magic.

"Have fun in there you two!" Blair giggled.

Soul,Liz, and Patty chased Blair around the humongous mansion. Although Patty seemed to be enjoying since she was giggling and screaming giraffe while they were chasing Blair-chan. Leaving Kidd and Maka by themselves in the broom closet.

"Kidd what are we going to do...I-i'm afraid of the d-dark" She whispered in a low voice.

Kidd not knowing what to do grabbed Maka's hand and held onto it tightly.

"Don't worry I'm here" He said sweetly.

Maka blushed shades of red that humanity didn't even know existed. She started to back away slowly and felt something touch her back coldly.

She shrieked in suprise and hugged on tightly to Kidd with her head buried into his chest. It was...warm, and comforting.

This time Kidd blushed madly as Maka began snuggling into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.

"Hey kidd?" Maka looked up at him.

It was pitch black and he didn't see it coming until a wet warm sensation was placed against his lips. It was blissful, almost enough to make his skin crawl in pleasure.

They both released with Kidd in shock and Maka in embarrasment. But she relaxed and snuggled into Kidd again.

"Blair should do this more often" She sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think? Give me some feedback on ideas for letters. Next is D! I've got to much time on my hands now to waste it outside exercising XD thanx for reading!<strong>

**LOVE YA'LL!**


	4. Dandelions

**DANDELIONS**

**Hey guys, This is the fourth chapter (duh). Anyways I wanted to thank iPokeyou101 for giving me the idea to this story, it was a great help! i was in writers block and didn't have any ideas (angels really do exist!). Also wanted to thank whoever added me to their fav list! i'm so happy thank uuuuu. LOVE YA'LL!**

* * *

><p>The phone rang several times before Soul finally got fed up with it.<p>

"OI! Maka! Answer the phone!" He screamed down the hall.

Maka came storming out of her room to see what had interrupted her reading.

"Maaaaaakaaaaa-CHOP!" She yelled.

Soul sat on the ground with a huge dent in his head. Unfortunately at the time Maka was reading War and Peace, and her steel bookmark didn't help. Maka started talking on the phone and her mood lightened as she talked to her best friend Tsubaki.

Soon Maka hung up the phone and made her way to Soul who looked like he was about to crap his pants. She wondered why and noticed she was still holding her book. She giggled to herself lightly and set the book down on the kitchen counter.

"Do you wanna go on a picnic today?" She asked

Soul didn't see it coming, but answered back with a small grunt which probably meant "sure". Maka knew this and bounced to her room to change.

A while later she came out with a white sphagetti strap sun dress with a flower at the bottom, black sandals, black headband, and her hair let down. Soul had to admit she looked pretty...cute.

"Thinking Maka is cute is so un-cool" He thought to himself.

"Let's go, we don't want to be late" She said

So they left to the only sunny valley in Death City. When they arrived there was a layed out blanket with all their friends. Tsubaki greeted them warmly and finally got out the food.

"YAHOO!" Black Star yelled, pouncing on the food.

Tsubaki smacked him aside and everyone got their share of food. Kidd couldn't help but look at Maka's dirty blonde hair shine so brilliantly in the crazed sun. Liz smacked the back of his head.

"If you keep staring at her she's gonna catch on." She whispered.

Kidd nodded his head and resumed eating. Maka got up and walked toward the field of dandelions and lillies.

"Where ya goin" Black Star asked with his mouth full.

"Just into the field, anyone wanna come with?" She replied to the group.

Liz nudged Kidd in the side and winked. Kidd stood up.

"Y-yeah sure, I wouldn't mind checking out the symmetry of the field."

So they trudged on until they were in the middle of the field among the beastly and beautiful weeds. Maka dancing around the floating white seeds which seemed to embrace around her with every move. She twist, and turn but always had them following her. Kidd just stood and stared at the beauty that danced before him with grace and posture, timing and swiftness.

"Ya know" She stopped dancing and interrupted his thoughts. "They say if you blow the seeds off a dandelion and make a wish it comes true."

Kidd hesitated, pondering on Makas remark. Then picked up a dandelion and blew it into the sky as he closed his eyes and made his wish. Maka watched as they flew away, sending his wish to the gods.

"So what'd you wish for?" She giggled.

Kidd got closer, grabbed her around her waist and pulled her into a passionate embrace of the lips.

He leaned in towards her ear and whispered.

"We'll see when it comes true"

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you guys think. Sorry about the beginning for everybody who really wants just KidxMaka i probably emphasized to much on SoulxMaka but whateva. Please give me some feedbackreview and tell me what you think! Thank youuuuuuu! LOVE YA'LL!~Alexandra**


	5. Eternal Night

**ETERNAL NIGHT**

**Hey guys, the letter E now was quite hard to come up with. This story was an idea of DemiNintendoSun who has been great at giving me ideas and so far i'm pretty sure you all like it! Anyway my mom made up this stupid rule where we keep our computer 10:00am-2pm then 7pm-11pm. But i will still update! LOVE YA'LL!**

* * *

><p>Maka was on her way home from school with Soul when all of a sudden the clouds got gray and dark. The sky filled with them until not a stream of light could be seen. A tiny raindrop found it's way to Maka's cheek. Followed by another raindrop, and another, and another.<p>

"We better hurry or we're gonna be soaked" Soul said.

To late. The rain was coming down in non-stop waves and pushed them back on their way home. They finally made it to the safety of their apartment when a bright flash of lightning and the loud crack of thunder caused Maka to jump.

"You're not scared are you? Soul chuckled.

"MAKA-CHOP!"..."oooooooooow"

They were both still soaked and the apartment didn't have a washer or dryer. One of them had to do it and Soul sure wasn't volunteering.

Maka let out a low sigh "Well I guess I'll have to go to DWMA and wash our clothes".

So Maka got out of her wet clothes and into new ones and Soul did the same. She put the clothes in a basket, put on her raincoat, and grabbed her umbrella.

"I'll be back in a few" Maka yelled to Soul. Soul just said whatever and resumed watching whatever was on the T.V. "Jerk" she mumbled under her breath.

Then she headed out. The storm unfortunately was still going strong and didn't give any sign that it would let up anytime soon. She finally saw the huge building that was towering in the sky. It illuminated with lightning and made it look evil (well...eviler).

She made her way into the corridors of the DWMA and headed to the laundry room, when suddenly the door behind her shut closed and somehow locked itself. It was the only entrance or exit their was in the entire academy so Maka was basically trapped until someone came. But Maka wasn't afraid. There was plenty of food in the home ec room.

Strangely the laundry room light was already on, so Maka went to investigate.

"Kidd?". She exclaimed in surprise.

Kidd turned around to see Maka with a basket under her arm. He turned red as he noticed the state of attire. And sooner or later Maka turned red and noticed too.

Kidd was in only his black skull imprinted boxers, probably because he **was** alone a minute ago.

But before he could object or say anything Maka burst out laughing and she dropped her basket holding on to her sides. Kidd was...still confused about what she was doing.

"C-cute boxers..." She said in between laughs. Upon saying this Kidd turned even more red and turned around so that his back was to her.

Maka soon regretted this knowing she probably embarrased the hell out of Kidd. She came up behind him and layed a hand on his bare shoulders which gave him goosebumps.

"Hey kidd...I'm so-" A loud crack of thunder caused Maka to jump and latch onto Kidd.

Kidd was turned around facing Maka to see her hugging him ever so tightly. When the roar of the thunder finally died she noticed she was doing this and quickly jumped off of him.

"S-sorry" she said with a red face.

Kidd also had a red face and told her it was okay. He had an idea. He came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist, falling back. Which also took her down with him causing her to yelp in surprise.

Kidd still had a firm grip around her waist and set his head on her shoulder as they sat up with her in his lap.

"Do you want me to distract you from the storm?" He said slyly.

"Suuuurre?" She replied inquisitively.

He nipped at her ear, and tightened the grip on her waist. Like any normal person there was a sudden urge and she couldn't stop it, so she slightly moaned. Her face turning red, no one had ever heard her moan before and it was quite embarassing.

He started to kiss her neck and down to her shoulder trying to get a taste of her honeydew skin. Maka arched her back in sensuality. Never before experiencing something like this she couldn;t help it, and let her instincts take over.

**Neither of them got any laundry done that night.**

**~the end**

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you guys think? Give me some ideas and feedback I hope you liked this chapter and I still need some ideas for F so think! THINK! anyway thanx for readin'. <strong>

**LOVE YA'LL!**


	6. Forever

**FOREVER**

**I had to start on this pretty early because Nobody was givin me any ideas DX. Anyway I hope you like this one cause it will probably suck, but tell me what you think! Thanx LOVE YA'LL! this one's REALLY short.**

* * *

><p>Maka awoke screaming from the frightening nightmare she just had. She couldn't believe this kept happening to her. The figure next to her started to shift towards her and opened it's eyes. Maka was to busy thinking about her dream to notice she had started crying.<p>

"Maka! What's wrong?" The figure asked shooting up to hug her.

"Kidd..." She said slowly, muffled by his shoulder.

She couldn't stop them anymore, the tears. She broke down onto Kidd which was still hugging her protectiviely.

"I had...the worst...n-nightmare" She choked between sobs.

"You can tell me" He said sweetly.

Maka sat up and calmed herself so she could speak.

_"I woke up and we were fighting a very powerful Kishin. All of a sudden everyone dissapeared, except for you. With nothing to protect me the Kishin shot into my stomach. I felt myself bleeding out. I was on the ground, and I yelled your name I don't know how many times. You started running away, and after everything went black and I woke up."_

"Well it's ok, you're fine now and I'm here." He said reasurringly.

"Y-yeah" she said hugging Kidd again.

They held onto eachother for what seemed like ages. Then Maka pushed away and stared into the beautiful golden orbs that were his eyes and kissed hime ever so gently.

"Promise you'll stay with me?" She ased kissing his nose.

"I promise." He said kissing her cheek.

"Forever?" She asked kissing his lips again.

"Forever" He replied.

They both went to sleep in eachother's arms.

~THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Hey what'd you guys think? Sorry this one was so short but I was really bored and wrote down whatever came to mind. Anyways...got any ideas for g? I seriously don't know lol. Well thanx for readin'! reviewcomment plzzzzz! LOVE YA'LL!**


	7. Give It Up

** GIVE IT UP**

**Hello my fellow fanfic readers! that last comment touched me so much i decided to get ooff my lazy butt and start on another story. Thank you for all the inspiration you have given me so far! almost 1,000 readers! LOVE YA'LL**

* * *

><p>Maka was in the kitchen making some fried curry for the two of them. She had moved in with Kidd2 months ago, and it proved to be quite pleasing. Although the kitchen was so large you could practically get lost in it, she didn't mind. She loved him more than anyone. Despite Soul's protests, she had long since given up on the hope that they would have a happily ever after.<p>

She looked over her shoulder to see Kidd angrily doing the dishes. Wondering what had him so wound up she walked over and peered over his shoulder.

"Kidd what wro-" Maka stopped suddenly.

Kidd turned to see his girlfriend with soap covering her hair and face. Kidd had been startled when Maka came up behind and started talking to him. Causing him to flick the washcloth backwards, hitting Maka smackdab on her face.

"Ahh-heh-heh M-maka..." He said awkwardly.

Kidd saw the fires of hell in her eyes and knew he had crossed the line between mad and crazy-bitch-mad. And finally she broke down screaming random things like how the soap got into her hair or how her eyes stung.

Kidd couldn't hold on much longer either, and burst out laughing on the floor. Maka saw this and remembered how embarrased she was to just black out and say whatever the hell she wanted. She turned red but that wasn't all. Tears were streaming down her face, not because of the soap but because her only love was laughing at her misfortune.

"Kidd you big jerk!" She screamed and began to run away.

But before she could make it out of the room something grabbed her wrist and pulled her down. Maka was shocked and braced herself for the impact, but instead felt strong arms wrap around her. He held her tight, pulling her towards him so that they were pushed up against eachother.

"I'm sorry Maka, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to laugh." He said sweetly

"You just looked so cute." He chuckled

At this Maka blushed furiously as she returned the hug, snaking her arms around his neck. Kidd pushed Maka away, and lifted her chin with his finger. He kissed her lightly. They broke the kiss andlooked at eachother with softened eyes.

"Give it up, you know You love me" He said with a smirk.

"Only if you love me back" She said with a smile dancing upon her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright thanx for reading what did you guys think? Hey btw i am holding a MakaxKid fanfiction contest. The title must be "Forever Loved" Make it whatever you want idc as long as it is romantic and revolves around Maka and kidds relationship. add any characters you want to make the story exciting, email the story to me at GOOD LUCK!<strong>


	8. Hello

**HELLO**

**Hey guys I know I havent uploaded stories in a while. But school has been a real pain in the ass, I'm the student council prseident, im in spanish, algebra, and jazz band so I have alot to do! :( But you guys are really cool fro reading my story so here is in an update!**

* * *

><p>The boy sat at the bench in the park. Dressed in a black hoodie and torn pants that let the cold air in, he sat. He always liked to come to the park, to think. He found his thoughts were much clearer when he went to the park. The Boy watched the snowflakes as they fell, and found comfort in his lap, where they soon melted into the fabric. This thought depressed him. And he thought about his girlfriend, Arabela.<p>

She was the most popular girl in the school, as he was the most popular boy. But her desire for multiple "loves" grew and she soon left the boy for another. He couldn't do anything to get her back. And he couldn't evencount how many times he came home, locked himself in his room, and wailed into his pillow. The pillow that muffled his cries, sadly did not muffle his sadness.

Suddenly the boys heart panged, and ached. His chest constricted, and it was hard to breath. Like a weight on his chest, he knew there was only one thing he could do.

He cried.

He cried so hard that he couldn't even hear his own thoughts, and all his emotions mixed into one large burst. So hard that he didn't even here the crunching of the snow, or the humming coming from her lips as she approached him.

The girl stopped and looked at the boy, sitting on the bench in the park.

"Hello". she said

The boy looked up in shock. Her cheeks, and nose were rosy from the cold, and her golden brown hair fell from her black toboggan. The gir's green eyes peirced his as if looking into his soul, if there was such a thing. But not like a glare. More like...kindness?

The girl looked at the boy again, and saw the freshly formed tears in his golden orbs. She reached up with her mitten covered hands, and wiped the salty drops from his eyes. And they dissapeared into the fuzz. She sat next to the boy on the bench.

"You know..." she began.

"The snow will eventually melt. And i twill be a new spring with flowers, and sunshine."

"Just as the sadness will eventually dissappear. And there will be new days, with hope and happiness".

She looked over at the boy and smiled. And the boy smiled too.

For the first time, in a long long while. He felt happy.

"I'm Maka" the girl said.

"I'm Kid, nice to meet you" he said with a smile.

He was going to be alright.

and it all started with "Hello"

**~THE END~**

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? R&amp;R! Again i'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while (school) ^_^; but I really hope you liked it. I still need ideas for I.<strong>


	9. In Our Bed

**Okay so I haven't updated in a while, cause school is really hard and crap. If you know what I mean. I am pretty sure this one chapter itself is pretty short but I just wrote whatever I felt like cause I don't feel like sleeping. It has BIG vocab lol. So enjoy! nya~**

* * *

><p><strong>IN OUR BED<strong>

The sleep in his eyes wasn't the most comforting thing in the morning. But the fact that he could wake up next to her every morning was pure bliss. As if on cue, the woman stirred in her sleep and made an odd noise. Almost a mixture of a giggle and a sleepy groan. She was laying on her stomach, and used her arms to lift herself up so her face wasn't in the pillow anymore. Kid sat up with his head resting on the backboard. He stared at her profile, and the sun beams that traced every inch of her face. Maka's hair fell from her shoulders as she inhaled the morning, welcoming the scents to awaken her senses.

Groggily she swung her legs over the side of the bed, and slid out from under the covers. Kid watched her move about the room like some fascinated child. Maka lifted the curtains with her hand so she could look out over the yard. Kid looked at her backside while she admired the dew covered grass. Her silk nightgown clung to every curve, indulging in her shapely body. Her pale glowing skin alit in the dawn that shown through the window. He had truly married a goddess.

"It's to early to wake up, come back to bed." Kid groaned.

The woman swung her body around to face him. Her emerald eyes peircing his gold ones. Almost with agitiation she stared at Kid for a moment. Her eyebrows furrowed, and her mouth shifted into a grimmace of sorts. But her expression softened. Her eyes stared intently at the firgure in front of her. The man she loved, the man she practically worshipped. The man she married. Her husband.

She made her way back to the bed, and slipped under the covers. The morning air was chill and she had goosebumps. So she snuggled against Kid, his shirtless torso gave off a certain warmth. Like a heated blanket. She nuzzled her nose into his neck and sighed.

Kid draped his arm around her shoulder clinging to her hip. Her breathing softened and a light snore could be heard from her parted lips. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, and joined her in slumber.

~THE END~

* * *

><p><strong>Once again really sorry about not updating, I'm so glad you guys put up wit me! Please comment I really want to know what you think. And remember! If you give me ideas I will personally thank you in the next chapter and say that the idea was yours! :D so RR!**


	10. Just Please Say Yes

**Hey peoples! So I know I haven't update in a while and that's entirely my fault! But I'm glad to inform you that over my eventful absence I not only wrote 1 but 2! Stories! Just to make it up to you, so enjoy the next two chapters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Just Please Say Yes.<strong>

Maka blacked out for a moment. It wasn't a good feeling, nor bad. Her whole body was numb, her brain jumbled, her legs felt as if they would give out at any moment. She stared at Kid in in amazement, and awe. She couldn't believe her ears, or her eyes.

Kid knelt to the ground, looking up at Maka. At first she thought he was kiding, like a little joke that they could laugh about later. But Kid's face was as serious as ever, and his eyes never left hers for the whole entire time. Getting down on one knee, he took Maka's hand in his.

"Maka Albarn..." he said. "Will you do me the great honor..."

"**Of marrying me?" **he said.

His voice did not waver, and he did not stable. Maka's legs turned to jelly, and she felt as if she could melt onto the floor in a big puddle. It might have made the decision easier if she had just died right then and there. But unfortunately this was the real world and things like that didn't happen. She would be forced to answer him, whether or not it hut him or made him smile.

"Are you **mad**?" She angrily whispered.

They _were _in a resteraunt and everybody was staring, waiting to either applaud or sit in a more than awkward silence.

Kid must have taken her words the wrong way because he bowed his head down, to look at the floor. He was obviously holding back tears, and his whole body shook. Before anything else could have happened he quickly walked out of the resteraunt without a word. Leaving a dumbfounded Maka, and a roomful of strangers sympathetically shaking their heads.

Snapping back into reality, Maka found herself chasing after him. It was cold, and the snow burned against her face as she ran. She saw him in the distance, running in the blur of the snow.

"Kid! KID!" She screamed after him.

She finally caught his arm and whirled him around to face her. His eyes were bloodshot from crying and his cheeks tinted red from the blistering winds.

"Death the Kid!" She said in a stern voice.

His eyes widened at her booming voice, that overpowered the whistling of the storms.

"Now you listen to me!" She shouted.

"Dont you ever, **EVER **doubt my love for you!" .

"You will never know loneliness again." Her voice started to crack.

"With my hand in yours" She said as she took his hand.

"We will be together _forever"_

"_Till death do us part"_

Maybe practicing wedding vows wouldn't be as hard as she thought?

_~the end~_

* * *

><p><strong>I really, REALLY, REAAALLLY sincerely hope you enjoyed it. I worked really hard on this chapter trying to bring out the emotion behind their (Maka and Kid's) love. So please review, rate, add to favorites. Do whatever you can! Your support keeps me going! :D<strong>


End file.
